Love Diary
by Alex Fisher
Summary: Yugi owns a diary where he literraly writes down everything that happens to him. Especially when he realizes that he has a crush on the new boy at school! Please read it sounds better in the story then on summaries because i am not good at them!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-gi-oh

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!

This is rated M – Has language, and other stuff………… But please read!

_"Another day at Domino High!!!! How predictable. I would have to be stuck in this crappy _

_building__ sitting here, listening to a boring lecture. Something that I am not even going to take in!_

_As always Tea is rambling on about things that aren't important. More girl flicks that are happening to _

_her__ body. But the weirdest thing is that I actually kind of like Tea talking to me. I have always had a crush _

_ever__ since we first met. I mean who wouldn't she was so kind and practically my only friend. I wish __I_

_Could tell her but…………………………….."_

_(Just so the audience knows Yugi has a diary and that is __what __he is writing in!!! _

"YUGI! What are you writing there?" Mr. Sauc'e, Yugi's Civics teacher, asked venomously glaring at the book that seemed to have taken Yugi's attention away from the class.

[OH SHIT I CANT LET HIM SEE MY JOURNAL!!!!

"Ummmm……….I-I am taking notes of what you are saying so I can study them when I get home!" the lie was clearly obvious but he had enough time to hide his journal.

"Oh really do you mind telling the class what I just said!" His voice echoed into Yugi's ear as he bit his bottom lip. He had no idea what he was talking about but before he could guess up another lie he was interrupted by one of the staff members who worked in the office.

"I am sorry to interrupt your class Mr. Sauc'e but you have a new student in your group today. His name is Yami" and with that she led in a strikingly handsome young man who looked almost identical to Yugi, except for the fact that his eyes had more of an amethyst ruby glow to them and that his skin tone had a darker tan, But the most noticeable one was his three golden streaks that stood up like lightning, and also the fact that he was a little bit taller.

Yugi was taken back to his seat stunned that he looked like a twin to him. Everyone in the room gasped at the sight of the young boy but no one looked at Yami the way Yugi did. Tea immediately left her seat and walked over to the boy not caring who watched or witnessed.

"Hi my name is Tea………………….Y-You can sit in the empty desk right behind me if you want" Right as she turned her face lit up with an almost blood shot blush. She was overjoyed that the boy couldn't see but without his approval she grabbed him by the arm and led him to the desk literally shoving him down.

The corner of the desk rammed into Yami's side as he winced in pain looking at the girl that now only stood inches from his face.

"Oh I am so sorry" Tea whispered looking for any excuse to touch his skin that looked exactly perfect. Her hand extended out and touched Yami's side but the feel of his clothes over came the sense of her touch and she pouted.

[Damn I don't even know this boy and I feel that I am already having a crush on him

Tea's thought was completely forgotten when Yugi began to chuckle.

Her glare immediately shot at Yugi. One that if he was to speak again it would be his doom.

Yugi knew the glare and so focused his attention straight away but as before he was the one who was taken back when he heard a sound that enchanted his ears for the rest of the day. (And probably the rest of his life) For it was the sound of Yami laughing.

At this Yugi was the one to blush but he couldn't hide it and both Yami and Tea saw.

"What?" Yugi asked confused as to why he was laughing.

Yami shook his head as he looked straight into the eyes of Yugi's. Both eyes starred into one another but Yami's were the ones that stood out like endless stars in the sky.

"You should have seen the look on your face when she did that to you."

Yugi responded in a way that seemed hurt. He glanced down and sighed. He was right! Tea always treated him like her slave.

Yami was quick to notice this expression and made a face. "No I didn't mean it that way………………………………………I-I am sorry I shouldn't have said that to you. I don't even know you………………………………………………." It was silent for a while before Yami spoke again.

"Will you forgive me?" Yami's voice seemed deeply concerned but the innocent face he made had Yugi literally begging for forgiveness at his feet.

"No it is okay really. You didn't do anything wrong it is just you made me realize something" The thought didn't come into his mind until he heard the bell ring. He had actually talked to another person besides Tea, Tristan, and Joey. He knew for a fact that Yami was going to be his friend but for some reason he felt obliged to keep on talking to this mysterious boy. His feelings made him want to tell him the truth about his entire life.

I know this story may seem like a cliffy but I want to know how you all think about it!!! Please review and I promise you all that it will become an even better story.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

PLEASE

(And chapter 2 will be posted shortly)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-gi-oh

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!

This is rated M – Has language, and other stuff………… But please read!

CHAPTER TWO-

The bell had ringed only a few minutes ago but Yugi and Yami were still sitting in class. Yami had to stay after because he needed to finish the last of his work since he came in late. Yugi stayed for no reason. He didn't even know that he was watching Yami intently but with each passing second Yugi began to think of only one thing, Yami.

He sat with his palms to his chin and eyes casted straight onto the moving hands of Yami's. They moved like free spirited angels and he began to grow fascinated. The whole moment he was there he didn't notice Tea come storming in.

"And what do you think you are doing Yugi!" Tea demanded at the whole thought of Yugi staring at Yami.

Both boys were startled as they looked up.

"Sorry Yami but I need to take Yugi" and with that she grabbed his blue collar and yanked him out of the classroom.

"Yugi go to our lunch spot and hold it there so no one will take it! You already know that, that spot is always up for grabs because it is the best."

Yugi couldn't even protest before he was shoved out of the classroom door. Without another word he headed to the tree outside of Domino's school building. It was truly the perfect spot and since nobody was around Yugi pulled out a black leather book. He grinned to himself as he opened the front cover to a new clean page.

_"I CANT BELIEVER HER!!!! If I could I would beat the crap out of her! She treats me like dirt and I didn't even have the nerves to know. She is just using me for herself entertainment! __Even when she tells me to find friends I finally find one and she is all over him indulging me with more of her stupid girl speeches._

_But that is not the point. If I could I would write a whole book about how Tea is an__ overdramatic teen. __The real reason I came to this book is to express the feeling__s__ and power that I sensed between me and the new boy, Yami.__ It was unbelievable! Words can't describe it because the way he talked and carried his stride was one that took my heart. I feel that I am developing a crush on him even though I know __nothing about him. His eyes are out of this world. They can lure anybody but I feel that instead he lured me into his embrace but I can't put my finger on why. I know because he has a perfect skin tone, Ruby amethyst eyes, and a deep baritone voice. Anyone would kill just to hear that voice tell them that they were hot…………………………………………………_

Yugi was startled when he saw Tea sit down with Yami beside her. "Hey Yugi I hope you do not mind but I brought Yami with us today to eat"

Yugi couldn't talk that's how nervous he was. He began to grow uneasy because his most personal possession was on the floor in front of Yami, and at any moment he could look down and read the words. Yugi slipped his arms around it and slowly moved it under his chest.

"Oh Yugi what are you writing?" Tea asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion. She was one of those girls that loved gossip and any bit of news was enough to go off at a rumor.

"Uh nothing…………….. It is nothing important! Please Tea just drop it."

"No show me what it is Yugi and then I will drop it!" Her voice was now more demanding of Yugi as she leaned forward.

"Tea he said to drop it I think you can respect his wishes" Yami muttered defending Yugi and what he wanted.

Tea almost instantly turned to Yami and smiled. "Whatever you say" and with that she began to slowly move toward Yami instead.

Yami sensed her sudden change and so scooted a little back. "Tea what's wrong?" Yami asked hoping that she was just not feeling well. Tea giggled. "Has anyone ever told you that you are really sexy when you are demanding" and with that she leaned even further locking her lips with his. Yugi stood angered and enraged as he saw his best friend kissing the one thing that he wanted to have before her.

Tea smiled at the fact that Yami pulled away. But she had gotten what she wanted. A taste of what Yami was like on the inside. "UH I have to go" Yami didn't even say goodbye. Instead he took off down the sidewalk and back into the building of Domino High.

"TEA WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!!" Yugi's voice was now a holler as he glared viciously at her.

Tea put a hand to her lips as she smiled inwardly. "His lips were so soft. Like a pedal of a rose!" she paid no attention to Yugi as she got up and in her own imaginings headed down the same path that Yami took.

Sorry I had to end this chapter so soon but I had something come up. Trust me next chapter will be longer and better!!PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-gi-oh

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!

This is rated M – Has language, and other stuff………… But please read!

CHAPTER THREE-

Yugi sat on his bed with tears that seemed to be endless. He had no idea why he felt this way. All his emotions were on how jealous he was over Tea that she had kissed Yami in front of him. With his soft delicate fingers he wiped away the tears that seemed to have indulged his face but then he suddenly reached for the same leather book that he pulled out earlier.

"_My heart is crushed. Soul and Spirit at any given time can slowly disintegrate for now I have nothing to live for. The one person I finally thought I could get with is now out of the picture. _

_I HAVE NO MORE FRIENDS!!! ALL GONE! DIED! WHEN THEY FOUND OUT THAT THEY COULD RUIN MY LIFE MORE. It doesn't matter what they say I will __nev__er__ forgive them. NONE OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Words can't come to me that is how fed up and envious __I am to__ Tea. Out of every boy in the stupid school she would have to go with the one that meant the most to me. I can't stand to watch them get any closer or do anything else. I am just broken up inside and if that is the torture Tea wanted me to live then she got it.__ She finally is able to say that she defeated me because I can't go on!! All I want to do right now is go to the bathroom and slit my wrist………………………………………………………..Better yet I think I will go do that right now!!!!"_

After his pen dropped to the book he got up and slowly carried himself to the bathroom that just lay outside his room. He needed to get rid of the pain he was feeling in his heart. He had to for his sake. His feet felt the sudden difference in floor as he stepped onto the tile that covered the entire bathroom, and just when he closed the door he began to search for a razor or something that could just end his life. As he was rummaging he didn't notice that he had visitors down stairs and so kept on searching.

At last just in the drawer to the left was some scissors. They lay there so peacefully that they rejected to be lifted into his murderous hands. When he felt there cold touch he dropped them onto the floor only causing a slight loud noise. "What Am I Doing? I can't seriously be thinking about doing what…………………….Oh I can't say it…….. I j-just wish Yami were here to hold me in his warm embrace." Yugi stood there looking at his own reflection in the mirror. "I need to hear his voice to stop me of my wrong doing!" and with that said he reached down and brought back the scissors into his hand slowly extending them onto his wrist.

"It must be done."

Those were the last sudden whispers from his damaged soul as he pulled slowly across.

Out of all of this two things happened suddenly!!!!! One the door swung open bringing Tea, Tristan, And Joey, And Two Yugi was too soft to press down really hard so it didn't leave any open skin or wound, but all his friends saw what he was trying to do and so quickly rushed to his side.

"YUGI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"Joey roared as he grabbed the object from his hand. Tristan and Tea pulled Yugi out of the bathroom as they literally shoved him hard onto his wooden flooring in his room.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU WERE REALLY GOING TO DO THAT!" Tristan mumbled as they towered over the already crushed boy.

"WHY?" Tea asked dumbfounded and confused.

Yugi slowly pulled away dragging his own body over to the base of his bed. "You wouldn't understand any of you so please get out and leave me alone."

All three stood shocked that their own friend refused there guidance and help.

"Sorry Yug we ain't leaving because as soon as we leave you will plan to do something even more stupid and we don't want that. We are your friends why won't you let us help?"

Joey's voice sounded infuriated and truly concerned but Yugi didn't want to see any of them but Yami.

"No! None of you are my friends anymore. You are all monsters that want to tear my soul even more just because I am weak!!!! Isn't that RI……………………………." Yugi was about to finish yelling at them but something caught his eye just on the right of Tea's neck.

It was a medium red circle that looked too big to be a pimple and it was then that he knew exactly what it was.

"Tea what have I ever d-done t-t-to you?" Yugi's tone in voice changed as tears poured down his face. He tried so hard to keep them in but his battle proved ill for now he was crying in front of his so called friends.

Tea made a face and leaned down beside Yugi. "What do you mean?" she asked going to extend a hand onto Yugi's cheek but he slapped her hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The way the words burst out of Yugi's mouth made all of them shocked and petrified.

"YOU STUPID SLUT………………………….YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO RUIN MY LIFE DIDN'T YOU" He now was even more furious then before. He quickly leapt up trying to run but Tea had caught him mid way.

"Yugi what are you talking about please you are really starting to scare me"

"You kissed him!!! And now you have that mark from him"

Yugi reacted quickly and shoved Tea away from him causing her to lose balance and fall flat on the floor.

"Don't ever come near me again" and with that he ran down the stairs trying to get away from the world, and from the ones that he always thought would be there at his side.

Yugi was so caught up with getting away that he didn't notice he was grabbed by a warm embrace that held him close to their chest.

(Yami's Pov)

I was just invited to go to Yugi's house. I couldn't believe how many friends I met but out of all of them Yugi was the only one that caught my eye.

When we reached the door we were greeted by a rather striking old man who looked almost identical to that boy. Only he had grey hair and his eyes were a little dark.

It was only shortly that we were invited in and as soon as I made my way in they all headed upstairs as if they already knew the place by heart.

I didn't want to be rude so I stayed downstairs which was probably was the best thing cause right as I heard the door open upstairs I heard screaming and yelling.

I had no idea what was going on but when I saw them drag Yugi into his room it got my attention because they threw him on the floor pretty hard and that made me mad.

Out of the entire roaring outbursts something caught my ears and when I heard "you kissed him and now he gave you that" it made me realize that he was talking about me.

I t was only a matter of seconds that Yugi came down the stairs with tears that flowed like the Nile.

I quickly grabbed him into my arms holding him close. It was the only thing I could have done to try and stop the pain he was feeling. It was really the only way I could prove I was so extremely sorry.

(Normal Pov)

Yugi stopped and was taken aback by the feeling that pushed out all the hate and darkness.

"Yugi please you got it all wrong. I don't really think that you should be mad at Tea. If you are talking about that……………….that thing on her neck then you should hear both sides of the story first. Don't just assume that what you are hearing is the correct answer."

Yami's voice sounded so deep and comforting as he pulled away when he saw the others running down the stairs.

"Tea I believe you have explaining to tell Yugi now that he is listening"

Tea nodded and slowly walked over to Yugi.

"Please hear me out before you get mad again"

And with that said she began to tell her story.

Well this is the third chapter I hoped you like it because I know I did. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!)

I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON SO BE ON THE LOOK OUT.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-gi-oh

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!

This is rated M – Has language, and other stuff………… _**But please read!**_

SOME CONTENT IN THIS STORY MAY BE A LITTLE TOO MUCH!!!!!

**Would Yugi be able to separate others emotions just to be with the one he loves!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

CHAPTER FOUR-

(And with that said she began to tell her story.)[This is the ending of chapter three…….. it is just a preview beginning the fourth chapter

"Yugi I feel awful knowing that I have lied to you and hurt you deep within" her voice whispered into almost a faint tone as she sighed.

"But I should warn you that sometimes my emotions get the best of me and sometimes I do things without thinking. Like when you saw me lean over and kiss Yami. I assure you that it was my mind playing tricks for I needed any sign of love. Any sign for someone to pull me out of the darkness and into the light!"

Her voice echoed through each person's ears and they felt a pity that no one had felt before.

"I have a terrible secret to tell you all. The only one in this room who knows is Yami because he was there, but I need to be honest so you are not worried."

At this Yugi's eyes casted a glance at Yami "what do you mean?"

Tea took a few deep breaths before she began.

(Flash Back)

It all happened so soon! It was the Sunday before school and it was really late. I remember starring out the window at the freedom that everyone else had that I didn't. Rain was pouring and lightning would flash before my eyes warning me of the terrible thing that was going to happen but I paid no attention.

The next thing I remember is staring at the face of a young and innocent boy. He reminded me of you Yugi but I knew it wasn't because this one man in particular had stunning red rubies that casted a glow for miles. He was taller than you by a couple of inches, and he stood holding a box so I assumed he was going to be my new neighbor. For some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He attracted my attention like a magnet and no matter how much I tried to pull away I felt as if he was there drawing me in again. I noticed that he turned to me and immediately my cheeks felt a sensation that lasted a thousand words. I know he noticed me so I withdrew away from the window ceil retreating to my bed where I would rest my thoughts into endless dreams, but right as I laid my head down I heard a loud bang.

The next thing I notice is my father, my own father coming at me with his hands outstretched in front of him screaming inaudible things. He was drunk I could tell by his foul breath and over obsession of me. I didn't even have time to run yet alone scream when he wrapped his masculine hands around my neck literally slamming my limp body into the wall. No matter how much I struggled to get away I couldn't. He was just too strong!!!!"

Tea tore away from her friends smothering her face into the pillow of the couch. She wanted to tell them but the thought was unbearable. She couldn't relive what had happened to her only twenty-four hours ago. She couldn't.

Yami frowned staring at the wooden floor. He had felt a passion for Tea and he wanted to help her with the pain but he found no comfort in his heart so he did the only thing he knew how, to be a friend. He carried his stride almost in a perfect manner as he put one hand on Tea's cold cheek.

The touch of each ones flesh made Tea realize that she had hope in this story. It was Yami who was there to make it all better and shed some light on her doubt.

She smiled almost instantly wiping the tears that suffocated her eyes.

"Tea please tell us what happened" Yugi motioned being the one interested to know how Yami fit into the story.

Tea nodded and began to tell the rest.

"W-when I kicked him in the stomach he only pushed his thigh into my pelvis making me re-think about how I was going to get him off of me. So instead I used my knee and I hit him in the groin. He was always one step ahead of me and instead of hurting me back he squeezed harder on my throat. I could feel my airway slowly give in to the force of his powerful thrust. But that didn't stop me from trying to get him off. I tried the only last thing I could think of which was to scream but when I tried nothing came out. My body had turned against me and I felt myself slowly give into his will.

Taking advantage of this moment he began to smother me with his awful taste kissing my whole neck and face. That is where I got this. Please Yugi you have to believe me it was not from Yami he would never hurt me."

Yami flinched at the thought of those words escaping her mouth as he pulled away in silence rendering back over to the wall.

"I wanted to vomit" she continued "but I couldn't even get so much as a gasp of air to come out. The pain and the deliberation of what might happen next crammed my head with even more distrust as he shoved me onto the bed ripping off the only protection that kept me going.

With the little bit of sanctuary gone I felt useless and unwanted. So I let him have……………" Tea was silent for a while before continuing. "I let him have his way with me.

His rough skin rubbed on mine and as his hands explored my body in a way that was uninviting.

My virginity was going to get lost to my own father.

Then I began to think of that boy. The one I saw earlier. I would have given up anything just to hear what his voice sounded like. To hear his voice come and rescue me from the darkness that engulfed my heart and spirit. But no sooner said than done there was a man standing in the far shadows. I could see him approaching as he yanked my father off of me.

I couldn't make out who it was exactly but for some reason my heart told me it was that mysterious stranger who had caught my gaze and won my heart. They had given me strength to scurry to my feet and without a moment's hesitation I ran to the comfort of their arms. I was completely surprised when their arms wrapped around my shaken, cold and numb body. Their eyes respected my wishes even though I never spoke a word. They never once examined my nude body that stood there in their embrace they just kept their gaze straight into mine and at that moment I never wanted to let them go. They had saved me from the clutches of evil and I felt that they deserved my entire life."

Tea shifted her gaze to Yami who stood firm leaning up against the bare white wall. All his weight was pressed onto his left leg as the right was propped up to knee level. His black muscle shirt was sleeveless but enough skin could have been seen showing off his perfect tan. Even though her friends were talking to her she never took her Azure blue eyes off of Yami for she owed him her life and she began to wonder how she would ever repay him.

"So that is how you already knew Yami when he came in?" Joey asked understanding the pain that Tea had went through and he was happy that Yami was there to be her guidance.

Tea nodded and lifted her weight from the couch as she headed over to Yami. "What would you want in return from me" Tea whispered into Yami's ears as his eyes widened.

Without thought he put one index finger to her lips and shook his head in disproval. "You are my friend and I would not use you" and with that he headed for the front door.

"Yami! Where are you going?" Yugi's voice sounded frustrated and concerned at his sudden disappearance.

"Yugi you have much to learn about your friend. She is kind and a wonderful person don't take a side that is not true" and with that final word he disappeared into the night.

Yugi made a face. There was only two sides his and tea's but for the life of him he could not solve this puzzle. _What does he mean?_

When he returned into the house he saw his friends all spread out around the couch.

"Tea please forgive me" Yugi said defeated and so guilty.

Only one thing happened and when it did Yugi blushed like crazy.

Tea had kissed his lips ever so softly telling him in her own way he was forgiven.

(There is the end of chapter four I hope you liked her explanation and reasons for acting the way she did!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!")

CHAPTER 5 WILL BE UPDATED SOON!!!!---------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-gi-oh

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!

This is rated M – Has language, and other stuff………… _**But please read!**_

SOME CONTENT IN THIS STORY MAY BE A LITTLE TOO MUCH!!!!!

**Would Yugi be able to separate others emotions just to be with the one he loves!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CHAPTER FIVE-**

Yugi thought silently to himself as he sat propped up by his pillows staring out the endless night. His eyes were transfixed in the same direction that Yami had headed but for the life of him he couldn't figure out where he had run off to. He was so mysterious but he couldn't explain why he was so worried. "What if something bad happened to him?" Yugi thought as he got the urge to write his feelings down again in the one thing that was his lifeline. His heart! And if anything was to happen to that book then he would be left with no sanctuary. No place to call his HOME!!!!

He held a firm grip to the Pen as he let some of the tears he had been holding back go. They slid down his innocent face as they dripped onto the silk sheets leaving a tiny wet mark.

"_I am so glad now that Tea knows how it feels to be __all alone.__ She deserves to be left in the dark with no one to call her or tell her she is hot. She deserves every bit of hate from her father, every bit of lust and anger that hurt her __soul__. That corroded all the good __inside__ her!!!!__ She went and took something from me and I hope everything she stole gets stolen right back from her!!! I was the only one who was excited that she finally had something bad happen to her. Something she wished that never did and I wish that I never had met her. Never had gotten to know what a stupid slut she is."_

Yugi's eyes were now swollen as the remaining tears slid off his face. They were not tears of happiness like he thought but they were in fact tears of a broken heart. He knew now that the sob story Tea had untruthfully told was going to definitely win Yami's heart. He already lost and there was no point in trying to compete if it was just going to waste his time. As he searched for his emotions the one person that was on his mind began to overpower him. "I can't say that I don't love him because I do!"

_"His smell of fresh and clean odor.__The spice that comes from his breath that just captivates everything.__ And those deep amethyst eyes that stare at you will a thousand daggers but are there to warm your heart and spirit. I will never forget his touch. The silky smooth feeling of my flesh meeting his as we rub together!!!! ""_

Yugi thought deeply thinking of the warm sensation that was coursing through his body and for the first time in this whole night he grinned.

_"This war is far from over!!! I am going to make sure that Tea will lose and I will be able to get the one I love to be in my arms"_

And with that last expression in his book he closed the leather cover as he put it in his drawer.

"Tomorrow is just another day. And that day is going to be mine!!!"

His heavy eyelids shut out the rest of the world leaving him to dream about the one thing that was on his mind, Yami. Every now and again he would absent mindedly speak his name as if in the shadows he was listening.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

As tempted as it may have been to fall asleep Yugi didn't. He knew just outside his window was another sunny day and so he welcomed the encirclement and got out lazily. Brushing away any bad thoughts he changed only to find himself wearing the same uniform that he had wore every single day. As much as he despised them he obeyed and so wore the outfit.

It wasn't long before he was greeted by his friends but when he saw Tea the same poor me story replayed in his head like a haunted dream. "M-morning guys" Yugi said hesitantly as he grabbed his bag without a second thought and plainly walked out leaving his friends in a confused and dumbfounded look.

He had never run away from them before but today felt different. He had to get away in order for his plan to work. He had to avoid the only one who was slowly prying Yami away.

His boots echoed through the alley which was his short cut to the school. He had always found the dark here pleasing and comforting but he would have never expected that just in the darkness to the left was Yami. He stood propped up against the brick wall wearing nothing but a leather outfit that sucked to his well formed body. A black choker was around his neck as the boots rose all the way to his knees.

Sweat dripped down Yugi's neck as he was tempted to strip the thin pieces of clothing off of Yami's body. He surpassed the feeling after a good slap of his own hand.

"Yami what are you doing here? And your n-not w-w-wearing you school u-uniform but you look great!"

The words didn't register until he saw Yami grin mischievously.

_DID I JUST SAY THAT TO YAMI…………………….OH MY GOD I MUST BE THE BIGGEST LOSER EVER………………..HE IS GOING TO THINK I AM TOTALLY WEIRD NOW!_

All these thoughts were racing into Yugi's mind that he didn't even notice Yami step closer. But the warm presence was comforting and Yugi didn't want Yami to leave that spot.

"Yugi come with me and take the day off of school"

The words made his eyes grow wide as he looked into eyes that made him agree to anything.

"Okay" was the only squeak that he could get out but as Yami knelt closer a moan escaped from his mouth.

"Do you like what you see Yugi?"

Yami's lips gently brushed against the side of Yugi's lips as he pulled away.

"Come I have the perfect spot"

* * *

(I don't know maybe this chapter wasn't what I thought but I hoped you liked it if not I understand trust me the next one will be a lot better I PROMISE…….)

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Believing in that non-existent voice made Yugi's whole body feel welcome. He trusted his instincts and so let the stranger before him guide his feet to the destination. It wasn't so much to ask even though Yugi felt that he had known Yami his whole life.

He wasn't going to tear himself away from the only opportunity of a lifetime! He wasn't going to let school interfere.

And so Yami's will led Yugi to the only other glorious point in all of Domino city.

For it was the wooden deck overlooking the grand ocean.

The clouds were practically hugging the sky reaching their tender shadows only faintly throughout its gift of a land.

But the shadows were ceased on Yugi's face. A ray of hope ignited his innocent form as if the angels above were sending a message.

Yami took note of this and slowly leaned over and cupped Yugi's cheek into his sympathetic hand.

"Yugi I want to be perfectly honest with you!" Yami began pulling his body away from the little form beside him.

It only took him two little strides before he was practically leaning over the railing of the docks plank.

"W-what is it?"

Yugi was startled and hoped beyond all faith that Yami was going to just take his body and press it all over him.

Just lavish him in the lust state that seemed to have taken the good side of him. He wanted to know that Yami loved, and cared for every part of his aching body.

He had to know that no feelings were for Tea.

"Yugi…………………" Yami continued as he took in a deep sigh.

"I want you to know something that I have never told anybody before?"

Yugi giggled a little hoping that he already knew what he was going to say.

"Yami what is it?" Yugi questioned a little too anxious to hear what he had to say.

"How would Tea feel if I told her that I loved her?"

Yugi's mouth dropped in devastation as he glanced away almost too hurt. He couldn't understand why Yami had fallen for his best friend. He knew it was her sob story that won Yami's heart over but there was nothing he could do.

He couldn't bring up the courage to tell Yami and that impaired him even more. He had lost!!!!!!!!!

He wasn't going to try anymore. This was going to be the end of him!

I know this chapter was really short but I want you all to tell me who I should give Yami to. Tea or Yugi!!!

Well lets see……………………………………….


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh

CHAPTER SEVEN

Distress was now upon little Yugi's countenance. He only wanted to know if Yami had loved him but it was all a false expectation.

"Why do you like her Yami?"

It was all that Yugi could mumble before he collapsed onto the wooden deck of the harbor.

Startled at first Yami ran to his side and gripped his hand into his. "Yugi Are you alright?!"

Yami's voice was full of concern as he clutched to the almost lifeless form in front of him.

Yugi took in a few deep breaths before he stared into those crimson eyes. Tears started to form in his but he tried to surpass them by turning away.

"Yami I-I L…………………" He coughed abruptly and tried to stir for air.

Yami couldn't take it anymore he wanted him to finish his statement but his little friend seemed to have been ignoring the accusation.

"Aibou!"

It was the only thing he shouted before he actually had this little innocent forms attention.

"What is it you are trying to tell me?!" His voice was far from patient but it remained in a calm tone.

"I LOVE YOU YAMI!!! IS THAT WHAT YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO SAY! WELL I DID AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT" and with that Yugi buried his head into Yami's welcoming chest as he held him close hating his guts but feeling his comfort more pleasing.

There was silence for a few moments before Yami had spoke in his deep baritone voice.

"Actually Yugi that is what I wanted you to say"

Yami's smooth hand brushed across Yugi's silky cheeks as he smiled down at his young prey.

Yugi took note of this and looked up in shock.

"What did you say" he asked tears still forming in his eyes.

"Yugi that was just a test…………… I- I wanted to make sure that you loved me because your heart told you not because there is competition between you and your best friend. Her sob story was not an act but she really did need friends and that is all we remained. But you……………………you are different you may be a new person to me but I feel like I have known you my whole life. If you just give us a try I am pretty sure that we will go places and be together"

Yugi took Yami's words to heart and inwardly smiled. _Did his friend really mean what he said about everything?!_

But as soon as all those feelings were ushered in they were stabbed out of his heart by and unfriendly voice that echoed into his head.

"Yami if you loved me why didn't you tell me that before and not right now" and with that he ran off down the street. He didn't want to bear the look at his crush's eyes so he never once looked back.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


End file.
